kungfupandafandomcom-20200222-history
Kung Fu Panda 3
WeAreMovieGeeks.com - "KUNG FU PANDA 3 ... Among DreamWorks Animation's 2013–2016 Releases" by Michelle McCue Alessandro CarloniDeadline Hollywood - "'Kung Fu Panda 3' Gets Co-Director As DWA Looks To Shore Up Franchises" by Dominic Patten |Row 2 title= Produced by |Row 2 info= Melissa Cobb Jeffrey Hermann Jonathan Aibel Glenn Berger DreamWorks Animation Investor Relations - "DreamWorks Animation Packs A Powerful Punch With New Cast Additions For Kung Fu Panda 3" |Row 3 title= Written by |Row 3 info= Jonathan Aibel Glenn Berger |Row 4 title= Starring |Row 4 info= Steele Gagnon Official Kung Fu Panda website - "Kung Fu Panda 3". Retrieved June 12, 2015.Collider.com - "Synopses Revealed for KUNG FU PANDA 3, ... and More" by Adam Chitwood |Row 5 title= Music by |Row 5 info= Film Music Reporter - "Hans Zimmer to Return for 'Kung Fu Panda 3'" |Row 6 title= Edited by |Row 6 info= Unknown |Row 7 title= Production companies |Row 7 info= |Row 8 title= Distributed by |Row 8 info= DreamWorks Animation Investor Relations - "New Distributor Twentieth Century Fox Unveils DreamWorks Animation's Release Slate Through 2016" |Row 9 title= Release date |Row 9 info= January 29, 2016The Hollywood Reporter - "'Kung Fu Panda 3' Release Date Moves Up Two Months" by Rebecca Ford |Row 10 title= Running time |Row 10 info= Unknown |Row 11 title= Countries |Row 11 info= United States China |Row 12 title= Languages |Row 12 info= English Chinese |Row 13 title= Preceded by |Row 13 info= "Panda Paws" }} Kung Fu Panda 3 is the upcoming third film in the ''Kung Fu Panda'' franchise. It is being produced by and ,PRNewswire.com - "Rising Dreams in the Orient: Oriental DreamWorks To Establish Headquarters in Xuhui" and will be distributed by . It is being directed by , with Alessandro Carloni serving as co-director. It is written by Jonathan Aibel and Glenn Berger, produced by Melissa Cobb, and executive produced by . Starring in the film are the franchise's original cast members, as well as three new cast members: , , and . The film is currently scheduled to be released on January 29, 2016. Plot Synopses The film ... follows Po, the chosen one, as he continues on his journey mastering the art of kung fu... and noodle slurping. Continuing on his now legendary adventures of awesomeness, Po must face two hugely epic, but very different threats: one supernatural and the other a little closer to home. In 2016, one of the most successful animated franchises in the world returns with its biggest comedy adventure yet, KUNG FU PANDA 3. When Po's long-lost panda father suddenly reappears, the reunited duo travels to a secret panda paradise to meet scores of hilarious new panda characters. But when the supernatural villain Kai begins to sweep across China defeating all the kung fu masters, Po must do the impossible—learn to train a village full of his fun-loving, clumsy brethren to become the ultimate band of Kung Fu Pandas! ) and returns to his birthplace, yet soon realizes he doesn't fit in. There he meets the overly eager Mei Mei ( ), who has been promised in an arranged marriage to Po. Po must also battle an evil spirit called The Collector ( ), who is able to steal the powers of every Kung Fu Master he defeats—and his sights are set on Po.Toy World Magazine (January 2015) - "Living the Dream" (p. 65) by Nick Cooke (DreamWorks Animation UK Hardlines Director) }} Trailers summaries appearing before Po]] In the Chinese trailer of the film, various sequences were shown. These included scenes of Po where he resembles his dream self, and a scene where he is traveling in a boat with Oogway presumably talking to him. The villain Kai was also featured, wielding several weapons and walking amongst strange statues with glowing green eyes. watching the Jade Palace being destroyed]] Shifu and the Furious Five also appeared consulting a scroll, and in another scene were shown fighting statue-like warriors on the rooftops of a village. Crane and Mantis appeared to have jade statues made in their likeness. Additionally, Shifu was seen witnessing Kai hurl a statue of Oogway into the Jade Palace with a set of chains. In the English teaser trailer, Po and the Furious Five were partaking in an exercise to transport a cup of tea to Shifu through the obstacles in the Training Hall. finding Po at the noodle shop]] Po was also shown in the noodle shop discovering another panda. The panda introduces himself as Li Shan and reveals that he's looking for his son, to which everyone but Po gasps. Po remarks that he lost his father, and Li sympathetically says he's sorry. Eventually, they wish each other luck in finding their lost father and son and depart, while the crowd watching sighs at their failure to grasp the obvious. Full summary Coming soon! Voice cast , Monkey, Tigress, Po, Crane, Viper, and Shifu.]] These characters have been confirmed for the film's voice cast: * as Po, a and the film's main protagonist * as Shifu, a and mentor to Po * as Oogway, a and Shifu's old mentor * as Tigress, a member of the Furious Five * as Viper, a member of the Furious Five * as Monkey, a member of the Furious Five * as Crane, a member of the Furious Five * as Mantis, a member of the Furious Five * as Mr. Ping, a and Po's adoptive father * as Li Shan, a giant panda and Po's biological father * as Kai, a supernatural villain who will serve as the film's main antagonist * as Mei Mei, a ribbon-dancing female panda who lives in the secret panda village * Steele Gagnon as Bao, a young panda who lives in the secret panda village Progress Pre-production return as director is incredibly exciting for the studio. Under her guidance I have no doubt that our returning cast and our outstanding new voice talent will take the franchise's story to the next level. |speaker= Former |source= }} On April 26, 2012, first spoke to the press about the possible development of another Kung Fu Panda sequel: "I think they're writing it, writing hard as we speak," he shared. "I'd love to return. Yeah, it's a blast."AccessHollywood.com - "Jack Black Talks 'Kung Fu Panda 3': 'I'd Love To' Return" The sequel was then officially confirmed on July 12, 2012 at the by , chief creative officer and co-president of production at . A fan at the convention had asked him about the tease right before the credits in Kung Fu Panda 2, and if it might possibly lead to a sequel. Damaschke paused and then answered, "Yes, there will be a Kung Fu Panda 3."Collider.com - "Comic-Con: DreamWorks Animation Panel ... Confirms KUNG FU PANDA 3" by Brendan Bettinger The film is being majorly produced and distributed by DreamWorks' new Shanghai-based company called (ODW). According to Li Huaiyu, chief investment officer of (one of the founders of Oriental DreamWorks), Kung Fu Panda 3 "has been given priority on the agenda of ODW, which is set to begin operations later this year." Li also shared that "it's likely for ODW to participate in the distribution of Kung Fu Panda 3."CNTV.cn (English) - "Welcome home, Kung Fu Panda" by Xinhua Approximately one-third of the film is being produced at ODW, and the remainder at the main DreamWorks Animation headquarters in Glendale, California.SeekingAlpha.com - "DreamWorks Animation SKG Management Discusses Q3 2012 Results - Earnings Call Transcript" On November 12, 2012, executive producer commented on the film's development: We basically talked about where we would go in the third one in the second one. We really finished [Kung Fu Panda 2] with the real father of Po saying 'My son is alive,' so that allows us to continue that arc of Po as a character. All I can say is the bad guy in the third one is possibly the most formidable villain in the series. ... We finished an outline, we presented a character design, we presented a couple of sequences in storyboard, and we're very hard at work on a screenplay.Collider.com - "Guillermo del Toro Talks PUSS IN BOOTS 2, KUNG FU PANDA 3 & TROLLHUNTERS..." by Adam Chitwood On April 9, 2013, DreamWorks announced the addition of three new cast members ( , , and ), as well as the film's new release date of December 23, 2015. In addition, some of the film's plot elements were also revealed. On June 17, 2013, one of the film's Shanghai-based partners (Peter Li) announced and confirmed that production on the film would officially commence in August.The Hollywood Reporter - "'Kung Fu Panda 3' to Begin Production in August" by Clarence Tsui On July 10, 2013, del Toro shared a brief update on the film in an interview, mentioning that it's "going great. It's very different from the second one. We came up with a really good idea a character. It sort of links with the ending of the second one."Collider.com - "Guillermo del Toro Gives Updates ..." by Adam Chitwood Two days later, on July 12, ODW vice president Shuai Min disclosed another brief update. "The script has been finished and production will soon start. What the work demonstrates is not just 'Chinese elements,' but profound Chinese culture and rich local flavor."English.news.cn - "Oriental DreamWorks to build indoor theme park" by Xinhua Production In October 2013, the film's production team spent a week in Shanghai with their production partners at Oriental DreamWorks. While there, they were treated to some authentic Chinese experiences by the ODW team to help them incorporate ideas for the film; these included "a , , high kicking Kung Fu action, as well as wedding ceremonies from the , , and dynasties."Oriental-DreamWorks.com - "Jennifer Yu(h)-Nelson, Director of 'Kung Fu Panda 3' and Her Team" On May 21, 2014, DreamWorks Animation spoke to the press briefly about the film. Addressing the comedic value of his company's films, he stated that "'Kung Fu Panda 3' ... is actually more broadly comedic. It's actually closer to the first movie than the second movie; the second was dealing with Po's past and had dark elements to it."HitFix.com - "Jeffrey Katzenberg on 'Dragon' sequels and how Marvel is DreamWorks' new competition" by Gregory Ellwood On December 11, 2014, it was announced that the film will move back to its original release date of March 18, 2016.The Hollywood Reporter - "'Kung Fu Panda 3' Moves Out of 2015 to Avoid 'Star Wars'" by Pamela McClintockVariety.com - "DreamWorks Animation Moves 'Kung Fu Panda 3' Out of 2015, Away from 'Star Wars'" by Marc Graser On February 24, 2015, it was reported that Alessandro Carloni had joined as a co-director. According to the report, Carloni (an animation supervisor on the first film and a story artist on the second) joined Yuh following her request to strengthen "the director's bench" to ensure that the film is completed in a timely manner. On March 8, 2015, a movie reviewer reported seeing a "prologue" teaser of the film at a screening of . . Retrieved March 8, 2015. It is currently unknown when this teaser will publicly show. On April 14, 2015, it was announced that the film will be moved up two months from its original release date of March 18, 2016, to its new and current release date on January 29, 2016. During the 2015 , Nelson and Katzenberg made separate appearances at their two respective panels. During Nelson's panel, she discussed how Kung Fu Panda 3 has gained a greater level of authenticity thanks to their co-production with Oriental DreamWorks. "The weight of accuracy had been difficult for us. Previously we had to do things through research and extrapolate. Now we have Chinese people as creators. We have some 200 artists working with us currently. They are not just executing, they are designers." She also revealed that the film will be fully animated to be lip-synched in two versions: one for Chinese, and one for English. During Katzenberg's panel, he revealed that the film has reached a new degree of detail thanks to the latest animating technology. It will currently take "over 60 million hours of rendering, a figure that compares with 20 million for the first film and 50 million for the second."Variety.com - "Jeffrey Katzenberg Pumps Up 'Panda 3,' Puts Down Deal Talk" by Patrick Frater Post-production :See Marketing. Music On July 25, 2014, it was announced that would return to score the film. Marketing On April 23, 2015, revealed the film's official synopsis at the 2015 CinemaCon in Las Vegas. On June 10, 2015, released the first three official images from the film: a picture of Po with the pandas from the secret panda village, a picture of Po with his biological father Li, and a picture of new character Mei Mei . In addition, the article shared some behind-the-scenes comments from cast and crew members.USAToday.com - "Sneak peek: 'Panda 3' amps up bear count" by Bryan Alexander. Retrieved June 10, 2015. The next day, on June 11, DreamWorks Animation announced via social media that the first film teaser trailer will be released in one week, on June 18. Facebook.com - "Kung Fu Panda 3 teaser trailer is just one week away!" by DreamWorks Animation. Published June 11, 2015, 1:52pm PDT. Retrieved June 11, 2015. View post photo. However, on June 13, held a press conference in China for the film where they screened the Chinese teaser trailer, which then leaked onto the Internet.Oriental-DreamWorks.com - "《功夫熊猫3》2016年1月29日中国上映，成龙、杨幂、朱珠等众星献声新角色" ("'Kung Fu Panda 3' January 29, 2016 Chinese release, Jackie Chan, Yang Mi, Zhu Zhu and other stars vocals new role"). Retrieved June 14, 2015. On June 18, DreamWorks Animation released the English teaser trailer on their DreamWorksTV YouTube channel. Release Kung Fu Panda 3 was originally scheduled to release on March 18, 2016. The date was later confirmed for an earlier release date of December 23, 2015. However, to avoid direct competition with , the film was later announced to be moving back to its original March release date. The film then made another release date change by moving up two months to its new and current release date of January 29, 2016. Planned sequels According to CEO , there are more Kung Fu Panda sequels planned, with a possibility of six films total.Empire Online - "Jeffrey Katzenberg: The DreamWorks Animation boss talks Shrek, Dragons and the future" Trivia * Kung Fu Panda 3 is the first major Hollywood animated feature film to be co-produced with a . * was originally one of the film's new cast members as The Collector, but due to unknown scheduling conflicts, he had to drop his role from the film.Phoenix Entertainment - "专访《功夫熊猫3》导演：新一集阿宝用中文口型说话" ("Interview with 'Kung Fu Panda 3' Director: Bao speak with a new set of Chinese mouth"). Retrieved April 21, 2015. Gallery Posters KFP3_poster1.jpg|Picture of a poster taken by Joel Shai Huerta Suárez on Instagram KFP3_poster2.jpg|Picture of a poster taken by a fan and submitted by User:Kurtchancechase KFP3_poster3.jpg|Poster featured in a 2015 calendar by ; picture taken by T.F. Pilyale on Tumblr More posters... Promos Kung Fu Panda 3 PT-BR Promo.png|From 20th Century Fox Brazil in celebration of KFP3-tigress.jpg|Character graphic featuring Tigress' new outfit KFP3_characters.jpg|Website banner graphic featuring the film's characters Po's Two Dads KFP3.jpg|Children's book featuring characters from the film (View on Amazon.com) KFP3-teaser-announcement.png|From DreamWorks Animation announcing the upcoming film teaser trailer More promos... Stills Kung Fu Panda 3 03.jpg|Po with pandas in the secret panda village Kung Fu Panda 3 02.jpg|Mei Mei ribbon dancing Kung Fu Panda 3 01.jpg|Po with his biological father Li Li-finds-po-1.jpg|Li arriving at the noodle shop Li-finds-po-2.jpg|Po and Li meeting each other Kung_Fu_Panda_3_(film)_12.png|Po in a hero dream sequence More stills... Behind the scenes Story_crew_meeting.jpg|The film story crew in a meeting KFP3_story-pitching.jpg|The story crew paper-pitching ideas KFP3_suits-2.jpg|Crew members filming in motion-capture suits KFP3_Jack-Black.jpg| recording in the booth for Po KFP3_Jackie-Chan.jpg| recording in the booth for Monkey KFP3_J-K-Simmons.jpg| recording in the booth for Kai More behind the scenes... Concept art KFP3-visualdev.jpg|Visual development title art by Arthur Fong KFP_3-concept-art.jpg|Scene concept art featured at a DreamWorks Animation party; picture taken by Eddie Wulf on Tumblr (Click here to view the unmarked original) KFP3_colored-storyboard.jpg|A colored storyboard featured in a holiday party picture of Kung Fu Panda 3 crew members More concept art... Trailers Kung Fu Panda 3 Official Trailer 1|English teaser trailer Kung Fu Panda 3 Chinese Trailer|Chinese teaser trailer More trailers... Clips Mike safianoff animation reel 2015|Animation reel by Mike Safianoff featuring a short clip from the film (1:21 - 1:30) More clips... More videos... References }} External links * Official site * * * * * Category:Films Category:Media